


To Service a Queen

by PeachyKeen_WithCream



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire & Related Fandoms
Genre: Drabble, F/M, Rare Pairings, Sexual Roleplay
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-20
Updated: 2017-08-20
Packaged: 2018-12-17 19:41:13
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11858346
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PeachyKeen_WithCream/pseuds/PeachyKeen_WithCream
Summary: Tyrion receives an offer to service the queen.





	To Service a Queen

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I neither own A Song of Ice and Fire nor am I profiting off this.

Daenerys maintains a steely gaze as she opens her legs. Even exposed and open to a dwarf, she’s still queen. White blonde hairs dust her thighs and sex. Beneath the dusting, her folds are pale pink and glossy. Tyrion waits for her command; cock twitching as he inhales the salty, tangy smell. 

“Have you ever serviced a queen?” She asks, arching a brow, “I doubt queens would pass through a brothel.” 

“I’ve quite the talented tongue, but no queen has experienced it.” 

The crook of her finger is quick and expectant. Her command, her invitation is clear: service your queen.


End file.
